Collaborative sessions, such as instant message chats, unified telephony calls, and web conferences, may be ways for collaborators to share ideas and have discussions. While collaborators present in a collaborative session may take advantage of the resulting collaboration opportunity, those outside (e.g., not invited to, not present for) the collaborative session may be unable to share ideas or influence the flow of discussions in the collaboration session. In some situations, those outside the collaborative session may not have knowledge that a collaborative session is taking place, or may not know who is collaborating in the collaborative session.